


Where's My Happily Ever After

by nohyuck_enthusiast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drugs, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Partying, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Depression, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyuck_enthusiast/pseuds/nohyuck_enthusiast
Summary: Ever After Academy also known as the E.A.A.  Ever since the beginning of fairy tales , there was always the protagonist and the antagonist. The people known to others compared to the people in the 'background'. But what can they do? It's always been their destiny they have to live by. There was never a happy ever after for others. Many kids learned their destiny is a rigor. There was a never a change that occurred to break this from happening. Even after generation from generation.It was always constant and the same result.  But with new students and this new generation will there be happily ever afters?





	1. Chapter 1

This is cringe


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon sighed as everyone looked at him again with fear and adoration. His brother, Yoongi, was his adopted brother but he even though he was very cold he was soft for Jihoon and was very overprotective of his brother. Yoongi was know to be the red knight and to be the protector of the heir of the Kingdom of Hearts.

"Yoongi I love you and all but could you like not be as overprotective like last year?" Last year Jihoon was surprised he managed to make friends due to Yoongi. Yoongi wouldn't let him socialize with anyone since he was afraid that they would hurt him. Yoongi rolled his eyes but gave a small smile towards his brother.

"Don't worry brother I'll still be overprotective but not as much since you have good friends to take care of you!" Yoongi said as he waved good bye to his brother to hang out with his friends. Jihoon sighed as he messaged his friends on Snapchant.

Woozi: Where are you guys?

Jisoo is online...

Joshua: We're all at the Castleteria waiting! Normal Table

Jihoon sighed as he turned off his Mirror Phone. Jihoon walked over to the Castleteria where he found his friends in the center of the Castleteria. Some of his friends were part of the Class of the Classics Society which means they came from the original or first fairy tales. His friends eagerly waved him over. Jihoon came over to watch the normal scene. Jisoo White, the son of Snow White, was singing to the birds while people were looking at him lovingly. Seungcheol and Mingyu Charming, both sons of Prince Charming, were having an argument of something which was probably stupid with of course fans encouraging them. Minghao Swan, son of the Swan Queen, was planning a choreography ignoring everyone around him. Minhyuk(Rocky) Beauty, son of Sleeping Beauty, was currently sleeping on the table. Jihoon sighed as he sat down and of course Jisoo said hello to him first.

"Hello Jihoon! Isn't it just a fairest day?" Jisoo smiled beautifully. Jihoon couldn't relate because he probably looked like crap and felt like one too.

"Could be better. How's the others?" As Jihoon motions towards his groups of friends who are doing their own thing. Jisoo giggled as which caught the attention of Seungcheol and Vernon as they looked towards Jisoo and Jihoon.

"Oh Jihoon hello!" Both of them greeted simultaneously as they tried to get Minghao's and Minhyuk's attention. Minghao was going to slap Mingyu in the face until he saw Jihoon who he greeted coolly forgetting all violents thoughts going around in his head. Minhyuk was a bit harder to get up since he slept everywhere at anytime which was passed down from his family. Minghao helped his struggling hyung and put his earphones into Minhyuk's ears which he quickly got up.

"Is there a party?!" ,Minhyuk said excitedly only realizing there wasn't and frowned. His smile did come back when he saw Jihoon.

"Jihoon! Our cutie how today?' Jihoon glared but smiled fondly at the younger.

"I could be better. But don't call me cutie or it's off with your head." Minhyuk quickly pulled away while Jihoon smirked in satisfaction.

"So BFFAs! What's your schedule?!" Jisoo said hexcited about the school year. Jihoon mentally rolled his eyes at Jisoo. Sometimes he was to preppy for his own good. Regardless, the whole table checked their schedules which Minhyuk groaned. Seungcheol raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Minhyuk?"

"I have Mrs.Her Majesty again. Her class is legitimately a royal pain. It makes me lose my crown!" Jisoo frowned at the behavior Minhyuk was showing.

"C'mon Minhyukkie! The class isn't that hard! You'll do hexcellent!" Jisoo smiled encouragingly. Minhyuk scoffed.

"Easy for you to say. You're the epitome of perfection!" Jisoo laughed and reminded Minhyuk there was no such thing as perfection since we all have flaws. Jisoo frowned as he saw his next class after 'Princessology'.

"But I do think Science & Sorcery is going to be a royal pain. Imagine all the Thronework. Mr.Rumpelstiltskin overall is just a royal pain. " Jisoo complained while pouting ignoring the screeching of his fans.

"Hey Jisoo we have that class together it's okay we can suffer together." As Minghao high-fived Jisoo, Mingyu and Seungcheol hit their head on the table in despair. Everyone at the table looked at them weirdly as they both showed what class they had. Dance Class-ic, one of the hardest electives to ever to do. Minghao and Minhyuk gasped as they both saw they had that class too.

"What are you guys happy about. It's Dance Class-ic!" ,Both charmings emphasized as they both looked at the excited royals.

"Are you kidding me that class is the best!" Minghao and Minhyuk exclaimed. "Hey we see Crown to Crown!" Jihoon rolled his eyes at their behavior.

"It's because they love dancing in general you imbeciles. " Jihoon said as he was still unhappy with his schedule.

"Jihoon what class do you have?" Jihoon shoved his Compact Tablet in the middle where they all saw the class Jihoon zoomed in on.

"Out of all the classes I get, I get Damsel in Distress class! Like I'm a very independant royal. " Jihoon huffed as he face tabled. Unfortunately before they got to say anything to comfort the angered royal, the bell rang signalling them to go to their dorms.

"Well charm you guys later! See you at the presentation at the Charmitorium! " which was the last thing each of them heard from Jisoo as they went to their dorms. 

______________________________________________________

Fariy Tale Language:  
Charmitorium: Auditorium  
Compact Tablet: Mini Tablet  
MirrorPhone: Iphone  
"Lose my crown!" : Lose my mind/head  
Hexcellent: Excellent  
CastleTeria: Cafeteria  
Thronework: Homework  
SnapChant: Snapchat  
"Charm you guys later!" : See you guys later!  
seeing "Crown to Crown":seeing Eye to Eye

Seungcheol Charming[Son of Prince Charming]{Royal}  
Mingyu Charming[Son of Prince Charming]{Royal}  
Jisoo White[Son of Snow White]{Royal}  
Jihoon[Son of the Queen of Hearts]{Royal}  
Minghao[Son of the Swan Queen]{Royal}  
Minhyuk[Son of Sleeping Beauty]{Royal}

Yoongi[Adopted Son of Queen of Hearts]{Royal}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing so constructive criticism would be nice  
> Some characters will be out of character from their actual selves  
> Got an Idea from a show my cousin was watching :P
> 
> Mostly Seventeen Based since I will add other idols/groups here
> 
> Defining between a royal,rebel, or roybel
> 
> Rebels: students who disagree that their futures should be predetermined and seek to change the system that condemns them to a destiny most of them do not want, someone who isn't from royal blood and has a not so happy ever after  
> Royal: students who agree that their futures should be predetermined and seek to protect the system that ties them to a destiny most of them eagerly look forward to, someone who is from royal blood and has a happy ever after  
> Roybel: Students whose destiny is very unclear, could have an older sibling leaving them with no destiny, neutral  
> About Book:
> 
> -Will be in Fairy Tale Wording so there will be a glossary of some sort at the end of story  
> -All students graduate from Ever after Academy at the Age of 20  
> -Students start school whenever they want but mostly at the age of 15  
> -Drama,Angst, Fluff, Possible Smut?  
> -Will provide some fillers for the minor characters  
> -Main Cast are ALL 17  
> -Will also be posted in AsianFanfics and Wattpad


	3. Chapter 3

(Same time as previous but a Rebel's POV)

Jeonghan awkwardly stood there feeling everyone's stares burning holes through him. Jeonghan kept his head high as he calmly waited for his tour guide. But then again his tour guide might not even come due to his family background. Let's just say being the son of the Evil Queen wasn't the greatest thing in the world. This was a very unhappy ever after. Especially since it's a Magicday. Suddenly he heard a screech in his ear.

"Hello!" Jeonghan groaned as he fell down due to surprise. He looked up to saw a smiling figure stretching out a hand for him to take. Jeonghan hesitantly took his hand and was pulled up.

"Oh my Grimm! Are you the supposed Evil Queen heir?" Jeonghan awkwardly smiled as he saw his tour guide looking at him expecting an answer. Jeonghan slowly nodded as he saw his tour guide gasped in amazement.

"I thought it was all a fable! Anyway I'm Seokmin Hatter~ Don't mind me! I'm just a few french fries from a Mcdonald's Meal!" As Seokmin quickly showed him towards the school and headed to the Castleteria. Jeonghan followed Seokmin towards a table full of people.

"Guys I would like to introduce the Evil Queen Heir." Jeonghan looked at the floor.

"Seokmin don't call him that! It's like showing not enough love to even acknowledge his name! " As this blonde guy with angel wings and a halo slapped Seokmin on the back of his head. The boy turned around and looked at Jeonghan innocently like he didn't even hurt anybody. "Hello! I'm Seungkwan C.A. Cupid! Son of Cupid!But just call me Seungkwan! You can come to me for any love problems! What's your name?" Jeonghan smiled in relief that he got to say his actual name.

"I'm Jeonghan Queen. " Jeonghan introduced as he awkwardly smiled.

"Sit we won't bite!" As Seungkwan pulled him down the table everyone took turns introducing themselves.

"I'm Vernon! Son of the Huntsman." Vernon said as he smiled, he had blonde hair and had a face similar to younger Lionardo DiCowardo. He was wearing a green T-shirt with a brown vest along with black combat boots with arrows behind his back. "Oh and try not to eat that much meat in front of me. I'm a vegan." Jeonghan made a mental note of that as he look towards the boy next to Vernon.

"I'm Wonwoo Hood, the son of Red Riding Hood." A boy with black hair and pale skin said with a red hood covering himself along with black clothes. As Jeonghan was going to question about his choice of clothing Seokmin whispered," He wears a hood or cloak to hide his wolf ears. His mom is married to the Big Bad Wolf. Insane right? Don't tell anyone though."

"I won't do anything but isn't there a conflict in the fairy tale. " Jeonghan said out loud by accident and quickly covered his mouth and apologized. Wonwoo just waved it off.

"It's fine. That's why my family kept it a secret from everybody except everyone at this table. " Jeonghan nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ok enough about you Wonwoo! I'm Chan Wonderland! Son of Alice! I'm a roybel unlike everyone here but I like hanging out with them. " Jeonghan thought he was cute since he acted like a naive kid. He was wearing simple clothing considering he only wore a beige shirt with a jean jacket and jeans.

" I'm Jun Mermaid, son of the Little Mermaid." Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.

"No offense but aren't you suppose to have a tail?" Everybody laughed at Jeonghan's question. Once Jun stopped laughing he replied back," No offense taken. I only have my tail when I come in contact in water. I'm also a roybel." He had golden shells on his like some sort of armor with a pink-ish shirt with light blue pants. 

"I'm Soonyoung Piper. Son of Pied piper and also a roybel! You'll usually see me with headphone, dancing, or at a party in general!" Jeonghan looked around the Castleteria and asked a question which made everyone gave a sad smile.

"So why is everyone referring themselves as a rebel, royal, and roybel? " There was a silence in between them until Wonwoo replied with," It's part of the way Ever After Academy works. The royals are well-liked by everybody and want to keep their destiny, the rebels are seen as rebellious who don't want their destiny, and the roybels are just the neutrals who are just in the middle whose destiny is unclear. " Jeonghan frowned at the idea of royals. He never understood how many people came to love the royals when they themselves are selfish? Jeonghan was brought back to reality as Seokmin and his friends talked about their class schedule.

"This sucks I have Grimmnastics..." Wonwoo sighed as he laid his head down being careful not to pull up his hood. 

"What's so bad about Grimmnastics?" Jeonghan questioned. Seungkwan answered for him.

"Oh so since Wonwoo is part wolf he has wolf instincts. So usually on days like this they will have Grimmnastics outside which means nature all around. Pretty much any animal except for wolves might awaken Wonwoo's wolf side." Wonwoo groaned into his arms.

"What's worse? I have the daughter of Chesire Cat with me. Do you know how much she is going to expose me?" 

"How did she find out about you anyway?" Jeonghan once again questioned.

"Chesire daughter's accidentally came in at the wrong time. It's worse than the time Chan decided to go in the wrong bathroom! Right Chan?"Everybody at the table turned as they saw Chan not paying attention and staring at something. They looked at the direction he was staring at and discovered he was staring at Minhyuk Beauty. 

"Oh My Godmother! Do you like Minhyuk beauty?

Before any of them could interrogate Chan, the bell rang signalling everyone to get to their dorms. Everyone put their numbers and snapchant on Jeonghan's MirrorPhone and told him to meet them at the Charmitorium for the presentation. 

__________________________________________________________________

Grimmnastics : Gymnastics/ Gym  
Lionardo DiCowardo : Leonardo DiCaprio  
MagicDay: Monday  
Unhappily Ever After: Unhappy day


	4. Chapter 4

Jeonghan found his dorm and was hesitant to put his key in. What happens if he was going to be kicked out once his roommate finds out who he is? Jeonghan took a deep breath and opened the door and slowly walked into his room.

"Jeonghan Queen I heard so much about you!" Jeonghan turned around to find the person who he was destined to hex. Jisoo White. He can't help but feel insecure just by looking at him. He had everything he could wish for. Good looks, a hexcellent voice, loved by others, and most importantly a happily ever after he could never acquire.

"I designed your side of the room too! What do you think!?" Jisoo squealed as he turned Jeonghan towards his side of the room. Contrast to Jisoo's bright, white, golden side, he was greeted with black and purple which was his taste except for the decorations. He was more of a simple guy.

"It's really spelltacular but is it okay if i remove some of the decorations? I'm more of a simple guy..." Jeonghan trailed off as he was afraid to look up to Jisoo scared of offending him in anyway.

"It's fine! I didn't know whether you were more of a complex or simple person so I just put up a lot of decorations! I'll help you!" Jisoo replied with a smile as he went towards a decoration. Jeonghan stopped him by his shoulders.

"It's fine I can just do this." Jeonghan muttered a spell and the decorations he thought were a bit overkill disappeared.

"Wow that's so cool! I wish I could do that! Oh I almost forget. Here is your MirrorPad! You'll use this for majority of your classes and your schedule should be there! We can go shopping together and buy more school stuff together!" Jisoo smiled at Jeonghan who gave his usual awkward smile and agree. They talked about Ever After Academy in general and all the cool places to hang out with friends until the announcement interrupted their conversation.

Students of Ever After Academy. Please report to Charmitorium for a quick presentation presented by the Royal Student Council. After the quick presentation, report to your first period class.

"That's our cue to leave. Shall we go?" Jisoo smiled as he motioned the both of them towards the door. Jeonghan held his breath and nodded as he walked out of the door.

__________________________________________________________________

(Continuing to the Charmitorium)

Jeonghan and Jisoo splitted ways and headed to their own group of FFAs.

"Hey guys! I got your message on Snapchant. "

"Chan and Vernon are so lucky! They got each other. " Seungkwan pouted with his arms crossed. Jun rolled his eyes.

"I have it worse! I have Chittaphon Wood. My secrets will never be a secret anymore." Jun said as he rolled his eyes. Soonyoung laughed.

"As long as you don't have Jisoo White, am I right or am I right?" Everybody laughed but Jeonghan couldn't bring himself to laugh. Chan noticed this and questioned him.

"Jeonghan why aren't you laughing. It's not like you have hi- Oh for crying out wolf! You have him as a roommate!" Jeonghan could only nod. Wonwoo could only pat him on the back.

"I want to say goodbye to your beauty sleep. He wakes up early in the morning to sing and is to preppy for my own good. Take this from someone with experience. " Jeonghan groaned. "For Aesop's sake! Not the beauty sleep! "Jeonghan exclaimed in fake agony while falling onto his knees. Everybody laughed at his melodramatic reaction.

Meanwhile...

"Oh Sweet Mother of Grimm! You have Jeonghan Queen as a roommate!?" Jisoo's friends exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it? He seems nice." Seungcheol got overprotective and gave Jisoo a lecture about how many things could go wrong.

"Do you know the powers he has? He could poison you in his sleep? What happens-" Jisoo stopped him before he had to hear any more lectures from his overprotective friend. Everybody rolled their eyes at the typical behavior of the duo. Seungcheol only had this side to him that was only shown towards Jisoo and only Jisoo. As much as Jisoo loves Seungcheol as a friend, he did not want another 'parent' during school hours. 

"He's really nice so I doubt anything would happen." Jisoo scoffed at the antics of his best friend who in return pouted. 

"So how's your room-" The doors opened and soon enough the seats were filled in the charmitorium.

(No One's POV)

Everybody except the Freedom Year were excited about the presentation. The presentation is just about the school and how they 'care' for everybody which the rebels scoffed at. Freedom Year were the naive newcomers still living their dreams until they learn the reality of this school. Headmaster Grimm noticed how the majority of the student didn't even give a crap which made her pissed off but she decided to keep it professional as she was going to introduce someone that everybody loves.

"May I call up the President of the Royal Student Council, Jisoo White!" Everybody stood up and cheered for Jisoo as he walked up the stage.

"Hello everybody! I hope you had a wonderiffic Magicday and first day of the Spellmester and First Chapter! Welcome to Fairyteens especially the Freedom year. The R.S.C wanted to announce their will be a party at the end of the week! All Royals, Rebels, and Roybels are allowed and this is just a casual party. So there is no need for formal wear. There is also an email sent to your MirrorPad, Compact Mirror, Gnomebook, and etc about all the rules and your schedule if you haven't checked already. Headmaster Grimm you can do your thing now." Jisoo gracefully walked off the stage and got his things while Headmaster Grimm dismissed everybody to their first class.

What new twists await?

_________________________________________________________________________

FFAs : Friends Forever After  
Wonderiffic: Terrific  
Spellmester: Semester  
First Chapter: First Quarter  
Freedom Year: First years(like 15 years old)  
Gnomebook: Chromebook  
Fairyteens: Teenagers  
" Oh for crying out wolf!" : "Oh, for crying out loud! "  
"For Aesop's sake!": " For heaven's sake"  
Spelltacular: Spectacular


	5. Chapter 5

         Jisoo was a hexcellent student and hexcelled in any subjects. It was mostly the same classes everyday based on standard protocol. However this class was interesting. Their class work was to build a building and their class was a majority of royals with two rebels. The teacher got annoyed at this one student who Jisoo didn't know the name of. This student decided to build a building which was a bit wonky and not a standard building anybody will see in Fairy Tale Square unless you go to the Hatter cafe. "I am telling you this isn't a decent building."Professor Card said aggravated at the student in front of him.  

"But Professor Card! You yourself should know the standard of a building in Wonderland! You're from there yourself! " Professor Card face palmed as the other rebel snickered along with a few royals laughed at the argument.

"You have _**officially**_ gone _**insane**_." Professor Card sighed as he met eyes with the hyperactive student. "Professor you forgot who I'm the son of~ Do you want a cookie for trying though?" The student said teasingly pointing finger guns along with a wink which made Professor going to his desk and taking a break. Jisoo could hear the Professor murmuring stuff along the lines of "I'm done with this crap"

     "Whatever after you guys can just do whatever you want for the rest of class." Jisoo talked to one of his friends, Amber Charming. "Hey Amber thinking of coming to the party? I know you don't like loud places that much."

     "I'm thinking of going. I might as well try new things while I'm here anyways." Jisoo nodded while Amber and him talked about various topics. "Amber I need someone to DJ for the party of Minhyuk is going to lose his crown! You know how he is with parties. " Amber patted Jisoo's back.

       "Have you tried asking any rebels or roybels?" Jisoo only shaked his head. Even though Snow White Heirs were suppose to be very social, Jisoo was the only one who couldn't approach someone first without stuttering.

        "You're so shy for a Snow White Hier Jisoo. Let me ask Seokmin if he knows anybody who can DJ." Amber crumbled up her note book paper and threw it to Seokmin's head. Seokmin turned around to see Amber waving at him to come over. Jisoo recognized 'Seokmin' as the student who was causing chaos in class. Seokmin did as Amber motioned and was standing in front of Jisoo and Amber.

           "Hey Amber! What's up?" Amber laughed at his hyperness and told him of Jisoo's predicament. "Oh! You can contact my friend Soonyoung Piper! He has Djed before at other parties! Here's his contact number! " Seokmin said as he wrote the contact information on a piece of paper and handed it to Jisoo, their hands brushing against each other for a brief time. Jisoo felt his heartbeat slightly faster but quickly ignored the feeling. "Thank you Seokmin! See you at the party!" was the last thing Seokmin heard before Jisoo ran away to who knows where.

_____________________________________________________

(At the CastleTeria again) (Soonyoung POV)

           Soonyoung got a hextmessage from Jisoo White to meet him at his table in the Castleteria. Soonyoung was going to feel a bit out of place considering what he's wearing right now is completely different from the royal side. He was wearing a black leather jacket underneath a grey T-shirt with ripped blue jeans that had chains attached along, and to finish it off red adidas. There was his accessories which were black headphones around his neck and dark purple fingerless gloves. He ignored the whispers from he was getting from the other royals and sat down at Jisoo's table. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

           "Hey what are you doing here  ** _roybel_**?" Soonyoung hid his annoyance with a smile and looked at the source. Of course it was Jihoon. Son of the Queens of Hearts,the ruthless royal out of all.  "If you must know I got a message from Jisoo to meet him at this specific table. Do you want proof?" Soonyoung calmly claimed as he looked at Jihoon.

            "Ah Soonyoung nice to finally to be acquainted. You must be wondering why you're here." Soonyoung looked up to see Jisoo White gracefully sitting down across from him, his friends staring at the both them curious to see why a roybel would ever sit with them. "I do wonder why you want to talk to me. What is it?" Jisoo raised an eyebrow at the blunt answer.

            "Seokmin didn't tell you? " Soonyoung shaked his head. Was Seokmin suppose to tell him something? Hex you Seokmin! "Well it doesn't matter. Anyway we've been looking for people to DJ the party held at the end of week. Seokmin told me you have DJed before am I correct?" Soonyoung nodded again not knowing how to reply. Jisoo gave him a reassuring smile.

            "Is it okay if you DJ for the party? " Soonyoung's eyes widened. Jisoo White asking him to DJ for Minhyuk's, the party prince/princess, oh Grimm is this all a dream? "I would love too! Is there anything specific I should play at the party?" Jisoo only shrugged his shoulders.

           "You have to ask Minhyuk for that. It's his party." Jisoo said as he motioned Soonyoung to Minhyuk. Minhyuk gave a smile to Soonyoung.

            "Anything's fine as long as it goes everyone's liking." Soonyoung nodded. "Thanks for having me here. I'll be taking my leave now." Soonyoung said as he got up and walked towards his friend table. Once he arrived at his friend's table, he immediately saw his friend Seokmin dressed in a purple suit with red bow ties with a purple top hat. Soonyoung punched Seokmin in the arm.

             "Oh you son of witch!" Seokmin immediately apologized to Jeonghan who waved it off like it was nothing. "I'm so honked off! _Hatter_ decided not to tell me about Jisoo wanting me to DJ for the party!" Soonyoung exclaimed to his friends while glaring at Seokmin's calm figure.

           "Well _Piper_ it'll ruin the element of surprise. Scones and Tea anybody?" Seokmin shot back as his pet mouse tipped the teapot that was on his hat into the cup and himself holding a plate of assorted pastries and sweets. Vernon and Seungkwan reached over. "Don't mind if I do!" Seokmin placed the platter in the middle and offered some tea.

           "Wonwoo how are you not sweating?" Everybody looked over to see him in a all black clothes including his shoes which was adorned with weapons and a red cloak. "I'm feeling just fine. "Wonwoo said retorted as he covered his face with his cloak still scared someone will see his ears. Vernon and Jeonghan pitied Wonwoo. He had to hide his true self for for something which isn't his fault.

          "Let's hang out at Fairy Tale Square after second class!"

Ringggggggg

_________________________________________________________________

"Oh you son of a witch": Oh you son of a bitch

 "I'm so honked off!": I'm so pissed off

Castleteria: Cafeteria

Hexcelled: Excelled


	6. Chapter 6

           Jeonghan was supposed to have General Villainy however the teacher Mr.BadWolf wasn’t in today so the academy allowed the students to go out. Even though it was the first day, all the other villians in his class praised him for all the misdeeds his mom did and comforted him by saying he was going to be an amazing Evil Queen like “Jeonghan you’re so lucky to be the son of the Evil Queen.” or “What is your beautiful evil mind planning to humiliate the royals?” Jeonghan sighed to himself as he pretended to be happy with all the praises and attention. He wasn’t like the other miscreants in the class. No. He was different and he wanted it to stay that way. As Jeonghan headed towards the door, someone blocked him. It was Jeongyeon Horn, the daughter of Maleficent.

“Where do you think you’re going _Queen_?” Jeongyeon said as she narrowed her eyes at the gawky teen.

“Uh out of the classroom?” Jeonghan didn’t mean it to sound like a question but it did. Jeongyeon just went into a fits of laughter. Jeonghan waited until she finally regained her composure.

“Are you **kidding** me? We know you want to get back at those royals. Especially Jisoo White. The pesky royal who ruined your life?” Jeonghan smirked as everybody else yelled in agreement. Jeongyeon went to talk to the other students about how they were going to listen to Jeonghan’s ‘plans’. Taking this chance to get away from his classmates, he sneaked away to what he thought was a isolated area in the Forest of Wonders. The isolated area took Jeonghan’s breathe away. As a kid who has never been out of his own comfort zone, his room, he had never seen the outside world due to his family. The lake beguiled him with the transparent water along with the surroundings. There were a diverse species of plants making the forest live up to its name and how the lavender colored clouds compliment the light blue sky. Jeonghan sat crossing his legs as he looked and enjoyed the view.

“Hey.” Jeonghan stood up startled, quickly turning around ready to attack to come face to face with Seungcheol Charming. Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he looked at Jeonghan.

‘ _ **Typical**_. The child of the malicious villain ever in fairytale history skipping classes.” Jeonghan scoffed at the comment imagining ways to murder Seungcheol without getting in trouble. The one time when he gets to be alone he has to deal with this annoyance.

“Don’t assume things _ **Charming**_. I’m here because my teacher isn’t here and I get free period. The real question is what in _Grimm’s name_ are you doing here? Skipping classes?” Jeonghan said through gritted teeth as he purposely emphasizing on the last part. Seungcheol glared at him but still replied,” Just like you. My teacher wasn’t here and this is my favorite place to be in.” Jeonghan honestly didn’t give a fairy crap about Seungcheol and started to bring out his sketchbook. Seungcheol noticed the other’s actions and walked closer.

“What are you sketching? My beautiful face?” Jeonghan wanted nothing more but to punch the cocky royal in the place where he doesn’t want to be hit, in both places he treasures the most, but he refrains and continues to ignore the royal as he kept on sketching the scenery in front of him with his pencil. Seungcheol kept pestering him to talk to him but Jeonghan kept on ignoring him. This went on for five more minutes until Jeonghan was gripping his pencil in frustration. He couldn’t focus on his drawing with Seungcheol bothering him. Seungcheol decided to take the sketchbook and ran away to the other side from where Jeonghan was sitting. Seungcheol decided to look through Jeonghan’s past drawings and to his surprise Jeonghan had a talent for art. The sketchbook varied in paintings, drawings, watercolors,etc.

Jeonghan ran to Seungcheol, got hold of his sketchbook, and yanked it from Seungcheol’s hands.

“ _Charming_ you better stop being a pain in the butt before I turn your sorry fairy butt to a toad.” Jeonghan threatened as he glared at Seungcheol, their faces a centimeter from touching. Jeonghan could feel the cockiness radiating from Seungcheol’s body as he smirked. His eyes challenging Jeonghan.

‘You wouldn’t dare _Queen_.” Jeonghan quickly stood up, gathering his things, and stomped off hoping he could get away. As he walked farther away, he starts remembering Seungcheol’s plump lips, the way his silver hair made his face sexier than it was before, the expression that made him feel submissive to his charm. Jeonghan shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head hoping his flaming cheeks would cool down. Jeonghan felt something in his back pocket. Jeonghan stopped walking to check was in his pants. Jeonghan found it was a folded piece of paper that says

_Call me babe~ ;) XXX-XXX-XXXX_

" _ **Fuck you Charming**_!" 

_Meanwhile still at the Forest of Wonders_

Seungcheol chuckled as he recalled the rebel’s reaction when he kept bothering him. Looking out the distance he smirked, “ Just wait Queen. You’ll regret ever meeting me. “

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Wonwoo was never fond of Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbread Man. Especially when it was a hot day and they had to go outside. If it was inside Wonwoo would be fine but when he was outside, he lost count of all the probabilities he will unintentionally reveal his werewolf side which isn’t good for his family. Like he usually does, he goes to the very top corner of the bleachers and goes on his phone browsing on Instacrown looking at his feed.

“Wonwoo Hood! Get your butt down here and do laps!” Wonwoo mentally groaned as he slowly walked towards the track where everybody was lined up. He stood next to Mingyu Charming who has fans flocking around him taking pictures. Wonwoo stepped farther away from Mingyu not noticing the glances Mingyu was giving him.

“C’mon! Run your laps!” As everyone was running, Wonwoo decided to walk. There was no point in wasting energy on this gym class. By the time everyone was almost done with their three laps, Wonwoo was still walking his one and a half lap. Eventually Coach Gingerbread Man got sick of Wonwoo’s walking and told him he didn’t have to do them anymore. But now they were doing relays due to everyone’s dismay. Whoever that last two people were, they would have to go against each other but with a twist. They have to do five laps and the loser has to be serving the winner for a month at most. In other words, Coach Gingerbreadman’s way of creating drama and having fun out of the students. Wonwoo wasn’t listening nor paying attention to the relays at all until he heard his name.

“It’s the last relay students and highnesses. It’s Wonwoo Hood versus Mingyu Charming. You could make your bets now even though it’s a bit obvious.” Coach Gingerbread Man announced. Mingyu smirked at how easy this was going to be but Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He knew he could beat Mingyu but he was going to toy with him just a bit.

Wonwoo stepped towards the starting line with his hood still covering most of his face. Mingyu’s smirk taunting him.“Hey Hood are you ready to serve me for a month? I’m not going easy on you.” Wonwoo just ignored him as he prepared himself to start running. Coach Gingerbread Man prepared his air gun.

“Ok on your mark...Get set...GO!” Was the last thing he heard before Mingyu and him started running. As Mingyu was running, Wonwoo was simply jogging. He heard the laughs in the bleachers as they thought he was going to lose and winning their bets. As Mingyu was half way done, Wonwoo was still a half lap behind. Wonwoo smirked. Surprise Mingyu. Wonwoo started running at full speed now ahead of Mingyu passing by him by 3 laps. Wonwoo was now in the lead with him half way done with his last lap with Mingyu just starting. When Wonwoo was close enough to the finish line he walked, winning the relay not even breaking a sweat. Mingyu finishing close behind. Everyone was shocked but all the rebels cheered for Wonwoo even Sooyoung, the daughter of Cheshire Cat. Wonwoo was than bombarded by Coach Gingerbread Man.

“Hood! You’ll be great for the track team! Better yet the bookball team! What do you say Mr.Hood. Wanna join? ” Wonwoo kindly rejected the offer saying he wasn’t going to commit to a daily meeting for running leaving the Coach saddened even though that wasn't the full truth. He headed towards Mingyu who was pouting at his lost.

“Hey good game.” This sentence grabbed Mingyu’s attention as he saw Wonwoo’s pale hand out in the broad sunlight waiting for him to shake. Like the good sport he is, Mingyu shaked his hand.

“Yeah it was a good game. Sorry if I said cruel things before, I’m really competitive. So what’s my first duty, Mr. Hood.” As Mingyu said his last sentence, he kneeled on his knees taking Wonwoo’s hand and giving it a light kiss. Wonwoo quickly retracted his hand away and motioned Mingyu to stand up.

“Whatever just pay for my friends and I today for your first duty.” Wonwoo bluntly ordered as he walked away from Mingyu not knowing he actually followed him

__________________________________________________

 

(Castleteria)

Wonwoo texted his friends to meet him at the Castleteria because of two reasons. The first was it was the first place he thought of since he was too lazy to go other places. The second because Mingyu dragged him here saying he was hungry.  

“Hey Wonwoo.” Wonwoo hummed to know the latter he was listening.

“Can I invite Jisoo White along? He has nothing to do and honestly need a destresser. I honestly think he’s lacking sleep. “

“Let me ask my friends.” Wonwoo replied while he goes on his phone to hex his BFFAs on Snapchant.

 

Wonwoo: Hey so I won the relay at Grimmnastics and I beat Mingyu Charming. So he’s treating us and he wants to know if Jisoo can join

Everybody is online…

Seokmin: OH PIXIE DUST DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?! YOU’RE JOKING RIGHT?

Jeonghan: Am I missing something??

Seungkwan: Seokmin is hat-over-heels for Jisoo White it’s so cute!!

Jun: more like hilarious

Soonyoung: What was Mingyu’s face when you beat him

Chan: FREE FOOD!

Wonwoo: Yes Chan there is free food. I’m not joking Seokmin. I’ll tell you later about the relay.

Jeonghan: Bring Jisoo along I want to see how Seokmin embarrasses himself

Vernon: Its a funny sight trust us

Jun: Its so much better seeing it live

Seokmin: Witches! I’m going to die!

Seungkwan: But you stutter nonsense anyway?

Chan: Yeah! He wouldn’t even tell the difference

Seokmin: ….Hex all of you

Wonwoo: So yes? Ok

 

Wonwoo quietly chuckled at himself anticipating Seokmin’s embarrassment. Don’t get him wrong. He loved the crazy boy but his reactions are always the best. Mingyu looked up to see the boy in front of him was smiling even though his cloak was covering most of his face.

“So...Is Jisoo allowed to come?” Wonwoo nodded yes as he watched Mingyu message Jisoo.

“He said he’ll come around now.” Wonwoo looked up slightly more as he saw Jisoo giving him a signal to be quiet. Wonwoo tried his best to keep a straight face as he saw Jisoo scare the life out of Mingyu as he saw the prince fall on the floor. Jisoo just laughed at the Charming as he seated himself down at the table. Jisoo kindly greeted Wonwoo who just gave a lopsided smile.

“Who else is going to come?”  Wonwoo started to list his friends.

“Jeonghan Queen,Seungkwan Cupid, Vernon Huntsman, Chan Wonderland,Soonyoung Piper, Jun Mermaid, and Seokmin Hatter.” As he examined Jisoo’s expressions to see if he regretted his choice like he assumed instead he was shocked to see Jisoo’s cheeks turned a rosy pink when he head Seokmin’s name. He was totally gonna tell Seokmin just to see his reaction.  Wonwoo got a message from Seokmin and he stealthily answered back.

 

Seokmin: Do I look okay?!?!?!  
{Sent Image}

Wonwoo: You look fine you over dramatic mad man jeez

Seokmin: T^T Wonwooie don’t be a meanie

Wonwoo: He’s already here btw so

Seokmin: Bish whet?!?!

 

As Wonwoo got off his phone, he saw his friends walking over to the table Jisoo, Mingyu,and him were sitting at. In the corner of his eye he could see Seokmin giving a light glare towards his way.

“Hello Wonwoo’s friends.” Joshua and Mingyu said both bowing a perfect 90 degrees angle out of politeness.

“Let’s go to Fairytale Square.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grimmnastics: Gymnastics/Gym

Instacrown:Instagram

Hats-over-heels: Head over heels

Oh Pixie Dust: Oh Gosh/Oh Dear

Hex all of you: Curse all of you

______________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

       Mingyu was feeling awkward with Wonwoo’s groups of friends including Jisoo. There was this strange atmosphere only he felt. He examined Jisoo’s behavior and found it different. He was spacing off not socializing like he usually does with his cheeks a light rosy pink. It was like Jisoo had a crush with someone but was too... _wait did Jisoo like someone?_ Mingyu was conflicted. As much as he was happy Jisoo experienced something close to love since he was raised by a mother who got entrapped in the world of greed and power for most of his life, he couldn’t help but have sympathy for his brother. Ever since his brother laid eyes on Jisoo his brother he described it as love at first sight, to let his brother witness this will break his brother’s heart.

“Hey I’m Seungkwan Cupid, one of Wonwoo’s friends.” Mingyu suddenly heard as he looked down to meet with the self-proclaimed Seungkwan.

“Uh hi?” Seungkwan rolled his eyes but kept talking silently as he pulled them away from the group but still tailing them from behind.

“I came here to talk to you about the love problems. Do I trust you enough to keep a secret or not?” Mingyu felt offended at the thought of someone thinking he couldn’t keep a secret but he remembered. He was a royal and everyone ranging from royals to common folks had different perspectives of each other either negative or positive.

“I can keep a secret even if it’s killing me inside.” Mingyu whispered to Seungkwan. Seungkwan nodded and continued talking to him quietly.

“So I know Jisoo loves someone and your brother loves Jisoo, am I not right?” Mingyu was sort of a predicament. He knew he could trust the son of cupid but he is giving away his brother’s secret. However Seungkwan could tell from Mingyu’s small actions his assumption was correct.

 _“Well I know I’m right anyway. I just want to say I could tell Jisoo and Seungcheol aren’t really meant for each other. Jisoo is too quiet and I can assume a monotone life lacking of love. He wouldn’t know how to enjoy things out of his normal. Even though people say opposites attract, it sometimes doesn’t work. Your brother,Seungcheol, is sometimes too cocky and has too much pride to realize sometimes of what he is doing. In conclusion, Jisoo’s monotone hardworking self isn’t compatible with Seungcheol’s outgoing carefree self. **And I am warning you, don’t tell your brother.”**_ Seungkwan said as Mingyu carefully listened absorbing every detail.

“Can I ask-” Seungkwan cutted him off.

“Your love problems?Sure! Here’s my snapchant contact me whenever! C’mon now let’s meet up with everyone else.” Seungkwan said as Mingyu does what he always does, follow.

 

Mingyu kept taking secret glances at Wonwoo. Wonwoo has always sparked his interest ever since he got into school. His mysterious aura captivated Mingyu to put it in the simplest terms. It was as if he was being grabbed and losing control of himself, mentally and physically. Mingyu was brought back to reality when Soonyoung started to ask where they wanted to hang out.

“Let’s go to Seokmin’s Cafe!” Chan suggested wanting free food. .

“No! Let’s go to Starbooks!” Wonwoo protested. Soonyoung scoffed.

“Who cares about that I’m in the mood for spellghetti.” Jun pouted childishly.

“Let’s go to Six Hags!” Seungkwan just rolled his eyes.

“You all are funny but let’s go to the mall to do shopping!” Seokmin scrunched his eyebrows together. “We all know you love shopping like heck but let’s go to the movies!” Vernon didn’t say anything since he was to occupied with his music to pay attention. Mingyu and Jisoo could just watch from behind watching chaos happen right before their eyes. Well it was chaos until Jeonghan went in the middle.

“Ok ya children! We can get lunch which is spellghetti, go to Starbooks for books, then Seokmin’s cafe for pastries, go to the mall to buy school supplies, and once we get back to the dorms we could just watch a movie. Jun I’m sorry child but you have to wait til our next hangout is that okay with you?” Jun immediately nodded grinning that he will get to go Six Hags. Jeonghan turned around to smile and gestured to the two royals to come.

“Come on you tortoises. We’re having a busy day today."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the Dorms)

Mingyu and everybody else went to their own respective dorms after watching their movie. Mingyu had a huge grin on his face. He never thought Wonwoo’s friends would be so fun to hang out with! It was a mixture of crazy, chaos, friendliness, and importantly so free. He never felt that free before it was a whole new feeling for him. Mingyu opened the door to his empty dorm. He was shocked to see there was another person’s stuff there. At the beginning of the year he had his own room to himself so to see he had a new roommate was new. Mingyu sat on his bed when he heard his door opened to reveal the person he was not expecting. Wonwoo.

“Hood?! You’re my new roommate?”Mingyu asked which got Wonwoo’s attention as he looked surprised.

“I guess so…um...I’ll be just taking a shower...yeah…” Wonwoo mumbled as he quickly got his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Mingyu smiled at the thought of having his crush rooming with him and all the rare chances he’ll get during the year.

“I hope we can become friends Wonwoo…”Mingyu said as he knew Wonwoo couldn't hear him. Mingyu went to sleep not noticing Wonwoo finished doing his business in the bathroom and heard what he said. Wonwoo stood at the bathroom door and sadly smiled.

“Sorry I can’t be your friend Mingyu…” Wonwoo said as he slowly fell asleep making sure his hood is covering his ears.

_________________________________________________________________________

Starbooks: Starbucks

Six Hags: Six Flags

Spellghetti: Spahgetti

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

I suddenly remember I posted stuff on here WhOops

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing so constructive criticism would be nice  
> Some characters will be out of character from their actual selves  
> Got an Idea from a show my cousin was watching :P
> 
> Mostly Seventeen Based since I will add other idols/groups here
> 
> Defining between a royal,rebel, or roybel
> 
> Rebels: students who disagree that their futures should be predetermined and seek to change the system that condemns them to a destiny most of them do not want, someone who isn't from royal blood and has a not so happy ever after  
> Royal: students who agree that their futures should be predetermined and seek to protect the system that ties them to a destiny most of them eagerly look forward to, someone who is from royal blood and has a happy ever after  
> Roybel: Students whose destiny is very unclear, could have an older sibling leaving them with no destiny, neutral  
> About Book:
> 
> -Will be in Fairy Tale Wording so there will be a glossary of some sort at the end of story  
> -All students graduate from Ever after Academy at the Age of 20  
> -Students start school whenever they want but mostly at the age of 15  
> -Drama,Angst, Fluff, Possible Smut?  
> -Will provide some fillers for the minor characters  
> -Main Cast are ALL 17   
> -Will also be posted in AsianFanfics and Wattpad


End file.
